Stay, I love you
by FamousImmortal
Summary: Nikko Winchester isn't an ordinary teenager, his father is a part time hunter and his mother is dead. He wishes to be normal but what happens when an old enemy from his father's past comes to try and win him over....


_'It was a dark, cold, damp place. He was scared, cold and alone and most of all, hungry. Locked in a room that was pitch black. He wanted to cry, but he was too scared to. _

_He shivered when he heard a rat scamper across the floor, and it was horrible. It was quiet...too quiet. Quiet enough to where he was able to hear every little drop of water, every precise sound. And he hated it. He shook the hair away from his eyes which were now glistened with tears_

_"Dad, please save me!" he sobbed. He turned quiet when he heard footsteps followed by whispers."Is he awake? Who is he? When can we kill him?" He tried frantically to adjust his eyes to the darkness that was surrounding him so that he would be able to see his kidnappers. But his damn vision wouldn't cooperate. He heard a snake like hiss and realized that his kidnappers weren't human. He screamed when one of them touched his face with the scale like hands._

_"D-DAD P-PLEASE H-HELP ME!"_

_~SN~_

Nikko woke up with his sheets tangled around his body, only to find his little sister Carli sitting at the end of his bed."Carli, what the hell are you doing sitting in my room?"

"Carli smiled at her brother, "Mommy told me to wake you up and daddy said that you shouldn't say bad words"

"Well, how about if you get out of me room I'll do everybody a favor and get up"

"Okay Nikko!" the little girl said as she bounded out of her brothers room and down the stairs so that her brother could get dressed in peace. She skipped to the kitchen where her dad was making breakfast.

"Hey daddy! Whatcha doing?" She asked as she sat on the seat.

"Well, I'm making breakfast"

"What we having?" Carli asked.

Dean smiled at his five year old as he put a plate down in front of her, "Pancakes sound good, sweetheart?"

"Yeah! Oh! And Nikko said another bad word"

"Oh? and what did he say this time?" Dean said trying his best not to laugh because Cari loved to get her big brother into trouble.

"He said the H-E-L-L word"

"Okay well, I promise you that I'll talk to him about it before I drop him off at school."

"Ok! Bye." The little girl said quickly as she shoved her plate away and jumped off the stool.

"Where are you going?" Dean called out.

"To watch TV with mommy in your room, now bye bye!" As Carli ran out of the room, her brother walked in.

"Morning, Nikko" "Whatever" Nikko replied sleepily as he sat down on the stool and banged his right foot against the table repeatedly.

"Please stop, Nikko" Dean said as he put the plate of pancakes down in front of his son and watched quietly as Nikko ate the plate of the syrupy pancakes.

He finished one pancake and pushed the plate away while staring at it indicating that he was finished. Dean knew his son wouldn't even attempt to finish or even put the plate away so he picked it up and put it in the sink

."Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah" Nikko said as he grabbed his books and Dean grabbed his keys, they both headed out the door and into the car. They got in the car and started off towards the school. It was quiet in the car until Dean decided to start a conversation with his son.

"Hey, Nikko?" Dean said quietly.

"Hey" his son said keeping his gaze away from his father.

"May I ask why you said hell in front of Carli?"

"Cause she wouldn't get out of my room when I told her too"

"Then you should've come to me"

Nikko sighed, "Well she is annoying"

"Well, so was my brother, but I never cursed at him when he was little" Dean lied.

"So? I'm not you" He narrowed his eyes at his dad.

"Don't you talk to me like that?"

"What the hell ever, I still don't get why I can't say bad words"

"Cause your both too young to be hearing or using them"

"I'm sixteen!"

Dean let out a long sigh, his son still did not get the damned point that he was trying to make, "I don't care, you live under my house, and you follow my rules"

"Well, I hope you know that you can't keep me forever. Someday...I'm going to become a rock star"

"Okay well, when that happens, you can swear your ass off" Dean said, He knew how bad his son wanted to become a rock star, and he knew that his son could be.

"Whatever, you know I'm still going to swear no matter what you do"

"Well, don't let your mom or Carly hear it"

"Why not Lana?"

"Because they'll get more upset than I do" Dean growled.

"I don't even see how it really affects her"

"She is my wife, she is your sister's mom and she is also the only mother you have ever known. And she wants what's best for you"

"So what, I ain't her son"

"Nikko, don't you dare start this conversation with me again" Dean sighed in frustration Nikko loved to fight with him about this stuff every once in a while.

"So?"

And by now, Dean was starting to get mad, "You honestly saying she means absolutely nothing to you?"

"No! I'm saying that since she isn't my mother, why should I listen to anything she says?"

"Because she's my wife, I'm your dad, and I told you too"

"What the hell ever" Dean frowned at his son's new word, but stayed quiet until they got to the school, so he then decided to pick up the conversation again.

"Nikko"

"What do you want dad" Nikko huffed.

"We're here"

"I think I know that" Nikko said beginning to open the door.

"I'm sorry kiddo, just...please try and be nice to Lana, you know she loves you"

"Whatever bye"

"Okay, bye, have a nice day, love you"

"Yeah whatever, goodbye love you too"

Dean watched as his son got out and shut the door and walked up to the front of the school, and disappeared quickly inside. He looked up at the sky which was full of clouds and he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home.

~SN~

The school day went by quickly and Nikko was glad that his choir teacher let them skip whatever class they had third period because they were learning a song or something, but he still had to go and get his English teacher, but before he did, he decided to go and see his girlfriend Christi, whom was at her locker. He walked toward her and smiled.

"Hey Chris" He said.

"Hey!" Christi replied wrapping her arms around his neck puling him into a hug.

Nikko smiled and returned the hug, "So what are you up too?"

"Well, I am getting my books out of my locker" She smirked as she pulled her English book out.

"Ah..." He grinned at the glint in her eyes. "Hey, do you have any plans for this weekend?"

"Uuuuummmm no I don't think so, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner, a party or something, maybe a walk in the park?"

"Alright sounds good to me"

"Dammit, I have to get my English homework that I missed today"

"Are you actually going to do it?" Christi giggled.

"Yeah, of course I am" Nikko said straightening up. Christi then laughed at the look on Nikko's face,

"Okay then, anyway, how is your sister?""She's good"

"Oh well, last time I saw her she called me a big fat meanie"

Nikko laughed, "Why?"

"Because I wouldn't take her to the moon" Christi said pursing her lips.

"Oh yeah I remember that"

"Yeah, does she still think I'm a big fat meanie?"

"I don't know, she probably doesn't even remember calling you that"

"Aaaawww does she have a short term memory?"

"Yeah, it's called 'little girl syndrome'" Nikko said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist.

"haha you're so funny"

"I know I am" Nikko said as he pressed his lips against Christi's. He felt her soft tongue caressing his. Teasing him with slow, swirling circles. His hands slowly drifted up her waist and squeezed. They kissed for a while until he pulled away with shy glances up and down the crowded hall. They were both breathless.

"What's wrong?" Christi leaned back and looked in his eyes while licking her lips for round two.

"I have to go and get my English homework before my dad comes here, I'll see you later?"

'Alright" She shrugged on her bag and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

~SN~

Sarah Weller sat on a lonely bench table looking into the mirror glaring at the reflection of her wavy blonde hair, which she hated also wishing, just wishing that someone would come and talk to her, smile at her, say hi to her, or even wave at her. She looked at her phone and saw what time it was, time to go home, thank god. She started to pack up her stuff, but before she could, another kid sat down at the table and stared at her. She glared at him, wishing that he would get the message in whatever he was going to ask her.

"Hey are you new here?" He asked.

She gave him a confused look, "Uh, yeah, I'm Sarah"

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Nikko" He reached out a hand and she shook it.

Nikko...she thought. Cute name for a good looking guy, "It's nice to meet you too then, Nikko"

"Yeah, you too. How do you like it here so far?"

"Sarah contemplated his question for a bit, she didn't really know what to say. She didn't make any friends, nor did anyone talk to her. So she decided to lie.

"Um it's not too bad"

"Oh, well, then do you think you'd be interested in joining me in choir?"

"Um okay?" Random, she thought as she gave him a weird look.

"Woops sorry, can you even sing good first?"

Man this boy loved to ask questions, "Um yeah a little bit."

"Okay, sounds cool then. Anyway, I need to go and get the work that I missed this morning. See yak later Sarah"

"Okay, bye Nikko" Sarah smiled to herself as she got up. Well at least someone had the guts to come up and say hi to her.

~SN~

The first day went by pretty well for Mr. Weller, well....except the fact that he had tons of papers to grade, but it didn't matter anyway. Since he and his daughter Sarah had moved here, he wanted to get a job at the school, so he could protect his daughter better, and the only job here that was available, was an English teacher, because the last one had been fired for some apparent reason, well, unless he wanted to be a cafeteria cook, but that really wasn't what he wanted to do, and the other truth was that he couldn't cook for shit.

Suddenly his door opened and he saw a kid who was wearing a purple AC/DC shirt and jeans.

"Hi uh, I missed class today so I was wondering if I could get my work?"

"Of course!" Weller said looking in his file for the work.

"Thanks, and what did I miss?"

"Well, I did go into the background of 'All quiet on the western front' which is the book that we are going to be reading starting on Monday"

"Okay, wait...is this your first day teaching here?"

"Yes...yes it is, why do you ask?"

"Cause I've never seen you before...what's your name? Mr..."

"Mr. Weller and you are?"

The kid smiled, "Nikko, Nikko Winchester"

Weller froze, "Winchester?"

"Yeah...my last name, why do you ask?"

Weller looked away from Nikko, "Huh, I thought I knew someone who had that last name"

"Cool..hey, you look familiar though too!"

"Really? Wonder why?"

"Well, I saw, or I thought I saw a picture that looked somewhat like you in my dad's car"

Weller froze again and then looked up at Nikko, "Your dad?"

"Yeha, why do ask?"

"Oh, I don't know him, was just wondering. Anyway, homework is to read the first two chapters and answer questions"

"Okay, thanks. Bye" Nikko said as he walked out the classroom."Okay, bye, you have a nice day"

Mr. Weller watched the young student leave the room and wondered if there was any connection to the man he had once known. If there was any reason why the boy seemed to have the same eyes as an old friend of his from long ago.


End file.
